Hello Diary
by MoonDream6
Summary: Our OC, Ari, took her obsession of Hiei to a whole new new level...She kidnapped him. As time passed, Hiei adjusted to living with Ari and they eventually developed a relationship. Aw. Later, Ari followed Hiei to Japan, with trouble never far behind.
1. Chapter 1 The plan

Sunday, September 18, 2005

Hello Diary,

I am recording this cuz it's cool, and so people will know what I was thinking when I decided to try and capture Hiei Jaganshi. First things first, I need to make a place that can hold him and is completely fire-proof. Meaning, that I need a room that can't be demolished with a sword and can't be burnt. Steel, maybe. I could redo my closet and make it fire-proof and whatnot but then I wouldn't have a place to put my clothes. And, It's too small. Even for Hiei. We don't have a garage, or a basement. So, my closet will have to do. I'll have to triple-reinforce it with steel and re-inforce the door too. I'll have to put my clothes somewhere else. Clothes will be the last thing on my mind for the next couple of weeks. I just hope he won't be too mad. My closet will have enough room for him to move around, sit down, and lay down, but not much more. Then there's the problem of hiding him from my mother and father. But all of that's not important. Hiei will be mine. It's just too bad that I have school tomorrow. I'd much rather figure out how to capture Hiei. Instead, I have to figure out algebra, the mysteries of the universe, the history of america, how to write, and ect. School raises another problem, though. What do I do about Hiei while I'm at school? Oh well, I'll work it out tomorrow.

Signed, Ari

Monday, September 19, 2005 4:00 P.M.

Hello Diary,

I'm back from school and all set to start planning the capture of Hiei. I figured it'd be better to add the times of when I'm typing as well to clear confusion. Anyway, We said I'd triple-reinforce my closet and door. I think it'd be better to triple-reinforce my bedroom as well but how do you do all this without your parents noticing? Hm...Start small, I guess. One small section of the wall at a time and do it at night. This is almost more trouble than it's worth. Almost. Anything is worth Hiei. And what about school? I guess I'll have to soundproof the room too. So no one hears him yelling. Now, how to capture him...Tranquillizers are inhumane. But they're almost the only way. I'm way too weak to even try to capture Hiei or even sneak up on him. I could try to find a way to knock him out but I don't want to hurt him. I'm sure he won't feel the same way. Wait. If I soundproof the room, How do I talk to him? And how can I tell if he's hungry because I can't hear him. Well, these are things I'll worry about later.

Later, Ari

Friday, September 23, 2005 8:30 p.m.

Hello Diary,

I'm exausted. The room's done though. When I told my best friend what I was doing, she thought I had lost my mind. She said, "Good luck. That's impossible. You're going to get yourself killed." I just grinned at her and said, "If anyone can do it it'd be me." She said, "..." I said, "What?" She didn't say anything. When Chetara starts doing that I know she thinks I've lost my mind. I said, "I know what you're thinking and I've already lost my mind years ago." Then, I told her about triple-reinforcing the room and soundproofing it and she didn't believe me! She said, "Why your closet?" I said, "Where else do you put a person you've kidnapped?" She didn't say anything. Then, she said, "Garage?" I told her we didn't have one. Anyway, to make a long story, short she won't be coming over to see Hiei anytime soon. Because she didn't believe me. Anyway, I fixed the room and closet, got a tranquillizer gun and have been shadowing Hiei for the past three weeks. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. The other day I sat down and said, "Is he worth it?" ...HELL YES. So I decided to continue my work. Now, I just need to capture him. Can't wait.

See ya, Ari


	2. Chapter 2 The capture

Saturday, September 24, 2005 4:30p.m

Hello diary,

I did it. He's in my closet right now, and very unhappy. He keeps yelling lots and lots of mean stuff out here. I can hear him because I didn't soundproof the door. Hold on, he just asked me something...

Ok. He asked this,"What do you hope to gain from all this? Are you trying to lure my friends here then kill them?" I said, "No. Why would I want to do that, Hiei? I don't want to kill anyone." "Then why are you doing this? What will you gain from kidnapping me?" I said," The most I hope to gain from all this is a boyfriend." That shut him up...for a minute. Then he went off on a tangent about how kidnapping someone isn't the smartest way to get a boyfriend. And blah blah blah. There! He stopped. Ugh...I just said something to him and he started yelling and talking again. Maybe I should just keep quiet. I think he's hungry now. I'm going to grab some food from the kitchen and feed him now. I'll tell you more about it later.

Signed, Ari

Saturday, September 24, 2005 8:00p.m.

Hello Diary,

When I fed him, he quieted down enough to have an almost civil conversation. Civil for Hiei, I mean. He's still too mad to ask me my name. He keeps calling me a baka ningen. Wait...oh no...I forgot something...He's gotta use the bathroom...

Ok...He's done. I don't trust him to leave the closet so don't ask how we worked that out. Please. Hiei still hates my guts but I'm hoping that'll pass over time. Uh oh. Mom's coming...

Whew, that was close. I was afraid she was going to ask what the smell was. (Don't ask) Hold on, Hiei's snickering and laughing at me in the closet. Ok. That shut him up. He said, " Was that your mommy?" And I said, "Yeah, it was...but at least I'm not trapped in a cell by someone who's 100 times weaker than me, right Hiei?" That shut him up. He's hungry again. I've got to go find something for him to eat. Ok. I gave him the leftover's from tonite's dinner. Fried chicken. I think I just heard him murmur that it was good. Wow. I still can't believe the most kawaii bishonen in the world is in my closet. I wonder how long it'll be until I can let him out?

Well, I've gotta go. Ari

Sunday, September 25, 2005 10:00am

Hello Diary,

I still can't believe that it happened. It's only natural, I guess but I'm still amazed. He asked me my name. He said, " It's obvious you know my name. I guess I need to know yours if your holding me here." I was so happy. I couldn't believe it. I said, "My name's Ari." "Ari, huh? Doesn't sound like the name of a kidnapper." I didn't say anything. He's quit yelling and insulting me. I think he's starting to warm up to me. I'll give him a week. I asked him, "Do you think I would ever be able to let you out of my closet without you running away?" He said, "Don't count on it." I said, "But, you've already stopped insulting me and yelling and you've stopped trying to get out." He didn't say anything. I'm hoping eventually I can let him out. He just said that he's hungry again and he has to pee again. At the beginning I thought he was worth the trouble, but now I'm not as certain. It doesn't matter, though. He's already there and what's done is done. I have to keep him so he won't kill me. I think he's begun to look through my head and look at my memories and listen to my thoughts. Oh, no! That's bad for a multitude of reasons! I've got a lot of bad stuff in there...Hiei stuff. I think I just heard him chuckle; that means he's looking at it now. Um... moving on... He's making fun of me now. I have to handle the bathroom problem and then feed him. I'll be back.

Signed, Ari.

Sunday, September 25, 2005 12:00pm

Hello Diary,

He hasn't stopped making fun of me for the last two hours. Now, I've got to deal with physical abuse (getting yelled at) and mental abuse.Hold on, I've got to go yell at him for awhile. Ok. I'm back. Hold on, Ok. I'm done. Hiei wants to know how I know so much about him. Normally, I wouldn't tell him but if I don't he'll just look through my head anyway. So, I'm going to tell him. Hiei can't believe it. He said, "There's a television show about us? Yusuke and Kuwabaka, and Kurama and me?" I said," Yes." "It tells everything about us?" "Yes." Hiei still can't believe it. Maybe, when he gets nicer, I'll show him. When he stops making fun of me, we actually have a pretty decent conversation. Mom's coming in to see what I'm doing...she has a load of clothes! Hang on. Whew. That was very close. She was headed for the closet. I told her I'd take care of it. My family still hasn't realized that there's a bishonen in my closet. (pretty boy) Very pretty. Yummy. Oops...I forgot he can read my mind. Crap. He's laughing again. Then, he stopped. He wants to see what I look like. all my memories are, of course, from my point of view and he can't see me. I told him no. That it's best if he gets to know me first, because I'm ugly. He didn't say anything. It was weird because I expected him to.

Signed, Ari

Sunday, September 25, 2005 2:00pm.

Hello Diary,

He's hungry again. I fed him and that's it. Hiei just asked me why I have such a low self esteem. Like he cares. I told him I was tired and wanted to take a nap. And I did.

Signed, Ari

Sunday, September 25, 2005 4:00pm.

Hiei has to pee again. And he said he had to do something else. I asked him if I could trust him. He said yes. I hesitated and let him out. He went to the bathroom and actually came back. He asked if he had to go back in the closet. I said, "No, I guess not." Hiei looked at me and went over to my daybed with the two giant windows and looked outside. So, he is docile enough to be let out and trusted now. Wait. Ok, I'm back. Hiei just pointed to our backyard and said, "What's that, Ari?" I had to go look. "It's just a cow." "A cow?" "Yes. It's a source of human food." "Hn." I had to smile at that. You couldn't argue with that logic. Huh? Wait. Hiei just said something. He said, "You don't look like a kidnapper, either." I said, "What?" He didn't say anything.

Signed, Ari

Sunday, September 25, 2005 4:15pm

Hello Diary,

I had to leave the room for 15 minutes and Hiei already went through and demolished most of my stuff. It was an accident I know, put PS2's are expensive videogame systems. And my TV... I should have showed him how it all worked. Oh, man...How am I going to explain a melted PS2 and a melted TV, and an exploded stereo to my parents? I could say it was a fire but Dad would get mad and say," Why did you stick around when there was a fire?" And I'd have to lie to him about that. Hiei just apoligised to me. I can't believe he apoligized. Oh, well. Turns out my Excellent Plan just cost me darn near 350 dollars. Well, one can only stay mad at a bishonen like Hiei for 30 seconds, tops. I'll have to tell dad it was my fault. And be grounded for weeks. Chetara won't believe me either. Oh, well, It was worth it to hear Hiei say he was sorry. That'll probably be the last time. Well gotta go break the news to my parents.

Signed, Ari.

Sunday, September 25, 2005 8:30pm.

Hello Diary,

Guess what? My parents came to my room, looked at it , (Hiei hid in the closet, of course) and they thought my stuff exploded on its own. Like a chain reaction. The TV blew, then the PS2 and then the stereo. They didn't believe me when I said I did it by accident. They said it'll be alright, but I won't be able to get new stuff for awhile. Christmas, maybe and then I have to choose if I want a TV or a stereo. Well, I can live without all that stuff. Hiei was really upset (for Hiei). I asked him if tomorrow, he wouldn't touch my computer. Hiei said he wouldn't. I asked him if he wanted to search the web with me. Then I had to explain what that meant. He said hn. I showed him around until we accidentally stumbled onto a gay picture of Hiei. He was really upset and I said, "It's ok, Hiei. I know you're not gay. You're gay when hell freezes over." That made him laugh a little but I could tell he was still a little unhappy.

Signed, Ari.


	3. Chapter 3 Bracelets and potato chips

Monday, September 26, 2005 4:00pm

Hello Diary,

I'm back from school. Hiei did a good job of laying low while I was at school. I'm surprised he didn't leave, though. Hold on, Hiei's messing with my purse. Ok, back. On the strap of my purse there are a bunch of those sex bracelets. I was worried Hiei would break one of those. Or was I? Hmm. Anyway hold on, he wants to know what each color stands for. Ok. When I told him what they were called and what they do, Hiei said, "What do your baka ningen parents let you play with?" I said, "They don't know what they mean or what they're called." He said,"Oh." He got suspicious and said," Who're they for?" "Me and no one. I'm collecting them." He said, " Hn.What's orange mean?" I told him. I _heard_ him frown. When I looked, I saw he'd accidentally broken one of my orange ones. He looked at me and grinned. Uh oh, Hiei broke my bracelet and now he's grinning at me. That can't be good. Wait what am I saying? This could be very good. Um...I'll check back in later. I've got better things to do now.

Ari

Monday, September 26, 2005 4:15pm

Hello Diary,

I'm back. After that little episode, he said he's hungry. I can understand that. He hasn't eaten all day. If I keep him locked up and keep feeding him potato chips, my bishonen's going to get fat. I asked him what he wanted and he said,"Potato chips. Those kind you gave me yesterday." I told him that if he keeps eating potato chips, he'll get fat. He said this, "Hn. I don't care.Bring me some potato chips." I couldn't resist my bishonen. I went and got the potato chips. Hiei loves potato chips. His favorite potato chips are Lays. My parents are worried about where all the potato chips are going. They think I'm eating them, and I get daily lectures about obesity. Hold on, I have to explain obesity to Hiei. I think he got it. He said, "So it's when you get really really fat." I said yes. He said, "Potato chips make you fat." I told him if you eat without exercise, yes. Then I asked him about his metabolism. He said, "My what?" I told him never mind. Hiei asked me if he would be able to go outside and train if he didn't run away. I said yes, while I was at school. He smiled. I know what he was thinking. (Finally something to do.) or maybe he is planning to leave.

All for now, Ari

Monday, September 26, 2005 4:45pm

Hello Diary,

Hiei just finished his fifth bag of potato chips. I've had to start digging into my own money to pay for all his potato chips. It's amazing because he's eaten nothing but cake, cookies, potato chips and root beer since he got here and he hasn't gained a pound. His metabolism's amazing. He's always eating junk food and hasn't gained anything. He gave me a weird look when I asked him to take off his cloak. He wanted to know why. I said, "Just do it." He did. I walked a circle around him. He eyed me cautiously. He asked me, " What are you doing?" I told him I was looking to see if he'd gained any weight. He looked at me funny. What I gathered was that he'd gained little, if any weight. He said to me, "Don't most girls worry about their own weight?" I said, "Usually, It's amazing how you're not gaining any weight." He kind of shrugged. "Demon blood, I guess." And that's how I learned about demon metabolism.

Signed, Ari.


	4. Chapter 4 Hair dye, and a grocery list

If you read my story, I want to say thank you so much! It's my first one on the website and I don't know what # it is otherwise. Someone asked me a question about the orange bracelet. It means kiss. The story is just getting to the good part so...enjoy! Oh, and I wanted to thank the 5-7 people that reviewed my story! I love you! (is consoling Hiei in the background) Ari: I love you too, Hiei. :P This part's kinda short so...don't impale me or anything.

Monday, September 26, 2005 4:45pm

Hello Diary,

Funny thing happened today. It's hilarious, although Hiei doesn't think so. I left the bottle of red hair dye out and Hiei found it and used the other half a bottle on his hair today. When I came home, Hiei was wearing a towel wrapped around his head. I asked him, "What's wrong, Hiei?" He yelled and said, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong! Go away." I said, "Something's wrong." "No.You'll laugh." "I won't! I promise!" He unwrapped the towel slowly. I was absolutely shocked at what I saw. For a minute, I couldn't breathe! Hiei's hair was the exact same shade of red as Kurama's hair! He even still had that little shine starburst! Red, white, red. It was adorable! "Oh, Hiei." I sighed. What else was there to do? He seemed ashamed. "We'll just have to get you some black hair dye." I said. "Coal black." "...Hn. Really?" I nodded. He seemed suprised I didn't laugh. I guess the Reikai Tantei never taught him what it is to be a true friend. And...Wonder what he'll say when I say that I can't get hair dye until Saturday? The day of the apple festival. He's going to have to go with red hair. Oops. He heard me and he's furious. And my friends are going to see him! Ha! Oops. No cracking jokes!

See ya, Ari

Grocery list for Hiei-

Cocoa Puffs

Sweet snow

Lays potato chips

cotton candy

miracle whip

bread

roast beef

cake mix

cookie dough

kool-ade

black hair dye

(Print out later)


	5. Chapter 5 Red hair and perfume

Wednesday, September 28, 5:00pm

Hello Diary,

I'm starting to get used to Hiei having red hair. The funny thing is that at first it was horrific but now it's just normal and kind of cute. After it looking like this for 24 hours, it's just normal. When I imagine him in my mind now, he has red hair. It's funny, but he hates having red hair. I told him it can't be helped until Saturday. I neglected to mention I have guests on Friday, and that I wanted to have him to come to the Apple Festival with me on Saturday. Uh Oh. Well guess he heard me. He's very upset, threatning to leave and everything else. I said,"And leave your hair like that? What if your friends saw your hair like that, Hiei?" He got real quiet. Hiei just thought of something new to torture me with. He asked if I picture him in my mind alot. I said nothing, to keep me from saying what I wanted to say. But he's reading my mind and he's not laughing like I thought he would be. What I thought was yes, and you're not always wearing a shirt.

Signed, Ari

Thursday, September 29, 4:00pm

Hiei's gone. When I came home from school this evening my bottle of perfume was broke and Hiei was gone. When I went into the backyard, I found his cloak saturated with perfume. I miss him already. I hope he'll come back. I'm sure he will cuz I've got his cloak...But I miss him sooooo much. I've got to go. I'm washing his cloak over and over and over again to get the smell out. And I'm airing out my bedroom.

Bye, Ari

Thursday, September 29, 8:30pm

Hiei's still not back yet. I've almost got the smell completely out of the cloak until mom said to stop washing it because I'm wasting water. My room is all aired out and...HE'S STILL NOT BACK YET! I'M ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE! Sorry. I miss him sooooooooooo much. For my prisoner I'm sure he'd be suprised by how much I miss him. But I DOOO! Sorry. I'm tired and am going to sleep now...

Ari


	6. Chapter 6 The return and jelly beans

Friday, September 30, 6:00am

He's back! Hiei's back! I missed him so much! He must've came back really late last night because when I woke up this morning he was sleeping on my daybed. He looks so cute...sleeping like that. My red-headed Hiei. If he's not mine now, he will be. It's funny though when I look really close, he looks worried. Maybe he's having a bad nightmare? But still! I'm debating whether to wake him up and yell at him for a multitude of reasons! First...If my mom had come in the room to wake me up this morning, both of us would be dead. She would kill me dead. She would massacre Hiei and then I'd feel bad, although I'd be dead. Second... Where the hell's he been anyway? Disappearing like that! I missed him, damn it! But... Against the point. I feel bad because he looks miserable. I think if I talk to him and assure him it's all going to be ok maybe the nightmare he's having will go away. But...Maybe I'll just tell him that everything's alright. Hold on... There. He looks alot happier. Still asleep but...Happy. Happier, at least. He's cold too. I'm going to get him a blanket.I have to cover him up good because I don't want my mom to see him. Ok I've got to go. I've got to get ready for school.

Ari

Friday, September 30, 4:00pm

Hiei wanted to know why I didn't wake him up this morning. I didn't want to tell him the real reason so I lied and said," It's because I was so mad at you that I didn't feel like talking to you," Hiei looked crestfallen. "But I'm not mad anymore." I added. Hiei brightened up at that. Hmmm...I wonder if Hiei'd like some Jelly Bellies. Hold on. Haha. I got a bag of them and walked up to Hiei and said, "Here, catch!" I told him to eat them. He asked what they were. I said, "There Jelly Bellies. Jelly Beans." "What's a jelly bean? Are they like your jelly bracelets?" "No. It's human candy." "Oh...Like sweet snow?" "Sort of, but not really." I had to explain jelly beans! He tried one and he liked it. He tried another and SPIT IT OUT. He asked,"Ewww! What was that?" while trying to pout. I went over and looked to humor him. "That's Buttered Popcorn flavored Jelly Belly. They're disgusting." "Gross. Ningens eat those?" I laughed and said yes. "Most do, yes." "What's the first one I tried?" "I dunno. What'd it look like?" He explained it. "Cinnamon." I told him. "Oh." Well we're busy sharing a bag of jelly bellies so I'd better go b4 Hiei eats all the good ones. I think he's addicted. :P See Ya. Ooh. He's throwing all the buttered popcorn flavored jelly beans out the window. I'd better stop him b4 the backyard smells like popcorn.

Ari

Friday, September 30, 5:30pm

My friends are coming over tonite to spend the entire weekend. From Fri. to Sun. Hiei's furious. He's beyond irate. He wants to know why I need to have my friends come over. He asked me this," What, is my company not good enough?" I think he's jealous. I had to assure him that I loved his company or else I wouldn't have kidnapped him. Hiei is the absolute coolest person ever and I don't understand why he's so jealous about wanting to have my ningen friends come over, as he puts it. I love that word. Ningen. Neway, Hiei's all upset. I also had to assure him that they wouldn't laugh at him. Poor Hiei. I feel bad for him but we've been planning to have my friends come over for Apple Festival Weekend for three weeks. Chetara Kioke and Arika Yume are the friends that'll be coming over. Chetara probably wouldn't laugh but she might be so shocked that she'll laugh. Arika is the one to worry about. She'll look at him and laugh her head off. Literally, because if she laughs enough, Hiei'll cut it off. I have to arrange this so I don't favor anyone. And beg Hiei not to cut Arika's head off. My friends or my bishonen. My yummy bishonen. (Like I said, If he's not mine now, he will be) Mmm... Ok, Done. Not what I wanted to put there but it'll work for now.

Ari

Friday, September 30, 6:45pm

...This is crazy. When Chetara came over, I warned her. I did. I said, "Don't laugh. Whatever you do, don't laugh." She said, "Ok," She choked...and then laughed. Hiei was absolutely furious. I clamped my hand over her mouth and apoligized to Hiei. He was unhappy, but eventually got over it. Once she got over her shock, she slammed him with questions about Kurama. Lots. Like 100 questions. Eventually, Hiei just ignored her. And then there's Arika... I guarantee you that Hiei will hurt her. Eventually. She walked in. She didn't know what he looked like before so she wasn't too surprised. When she found out he was Hiei...everyone was miserable. She knows how obsessed I am with Hiei and the fact that I'm writing four stories at once about the guy doesn't help. Wait...5. No. 12 stories. So Arika's been cracking jokes since she got here. When she found out it was Hiei, she said,"Hey, Ariana. How's your boyfriend?" Hiei was ready to strangle her. And when she said, "Looks more like a girlfriend..." Hiei was drawing his sword. And Chetara was rolling on the floor, laughing. I calmed Hiei down and told Arika to shut up. She then mentioned some of my favorite and most embarrassing and private daydreams/fantasies. I then tried to kill her while Hiei just sat there in shock. Hiei had to calm me down. Chetara, of course, laughed like a hyena. When Hiei calmed me down, I noticed the look in his eyes. That smug look he gets when he gets arrogant and cocky. I sent him flying. I had to get out of there. I left and sat in the woods for awhile. When I got back, no one said anything. Which was good, because I wasn't in the mood.

Friday, September 30, 7:00pm

Hiei was hungry again. I fed him.


	7. Chapter 7 Apple Festival and Red Hair

Hey, ppl. I wanted to say thx for all ur reviews and I love u all! It's nice to know I'm loved to. (Joke...Calm down) Thank you all for ur really nice and loving reviews. I also wanted to say thx to Ash. Andneone else who took the time to review.Um...Thx. (Haha.) Ok.If neone's actually reading this part, I will let u read the nxt chapter.

Saturday, October 1, 4:43pm

Hey, I'm back from the Apple Festival. It sucked but Hiei, Chetara, and Arika was there. Believe it or not, Arika is one of my best friends in the world but she gets on my nerves sometimes. Hiei hasn't said a single word about yesterday. Neither has Arika or Chetara. I still can't believe she did that! No one wants to enter those parts of my mind but me and I barely want to enter those parts. I've scared lots of people away using that stuff in my head. I scare lots of people away. I'm such a weirdo that people are scared of me. But, I really don't care. Oh, well.

Arika-

Hey, Ari, If you look at this before I go home, I wanted to say just how sorry I am. I didn't mean to do that. I'm your best friend and well, I promise to be nicer to Heie in the future.

(Note to self: Tell Arika how to spell Hiei correctly. Tell Arika I forgive her.)

Chetara-

Hey Ari. I just wanted to let you know that I was on your computer reading your Hiei diary. There's some good stuff in here. I just have a few questions. Monday, September 26, 2005 4:00pm You just cut out without telling us what the orange bracelet meant and didn't go into much detail about anything. You don't go into much detail in certain parts of your diary. This diary is full of fascinating stuff though. Let me read it again when you're done.

(Note to self: Kill Chetara for reading my Hiei diary. That is sacred. Thank Chetara for her constructive critizism and compliments after I kill her.)

2/10/05 4:00p.m

I'm home again. It's absolutely unbelievable how jealous Hiei is. He's unbelievable. He doesn't even like me.Redheads are my favorite hair minority group. When I told him about my...fetish for redheads, he went crazy. Especially since my computer wallpaper was a big and really cute picture of Jin... Hiei really didn't like the comment, "Nothing turns me on quite like a redhead." Of course, I told him this after he dyed his hair back to normal. He wanted to know if I feel the same way about Kurama. I said, "I don't love Kurama like I do you, Hiei. He's Chetara's obsession. That's one redhead that I don't like." He blushed a little but remained angry. And then there's the reading of my mind. Like when I got on my computer I thought about how hot Jin is. And he was furious. Hiei was. He made me change my computer background. No more Jin... :'( nooo! I miss him already. I put a picture of Hiei there instead. But...He made me get rid of my hot Jin picture. Well, He's mad again. I had to get rid of all my non-Hiei pictures.Nooo...I just realized what I did! Oh well. sigh This is tough. I'm not even sure Hiei likes me and I'm giving up my freedom. He's way jealous and I don't think he even likes me. I'm not sure, though. I wonder what he'd do if I tried to kiss him... That could be amusing. If he turns away, I'll say that since he was being so protective I thought I was his girlfriend. If he doesn't...That could be even better.

10/2/05 6:00p.m

...Wow... Forget redheads.

10/3/05 3:00pm.

Hey. Back. It was funny at school today. I was a walking zombie. Chetara and Arika thought there was something wrong w/ me. "No, there's nothing wrong w/ me." I told them, dreamily, at best. Hiei's kiss was so amazing. I was gonna kiss him but he read my mind and beat me to it. It was the most amazing thing ever. I had to feed Hiei immeadiately afterward. I think... I don't know. Certain feelings boost his metabolism, which is already super-charged. When he feels certain ways, his metabolism gets a boost and he gets hungry. I also noticed Hiei doesn't sleep much. Nine times out of ten when I get up in the morning, Hiei's already up. He doesn't go to sleep when I do. He stays up for a few hours after I go to sleep. Matter of fact, I'm sure his sleep cycle is completely different from a ningen. I think he only has to sleep once every few days or something. Once in awhile I'll get up and he's asleep. I'm being silly. Of course Hiei sleeps.

10/3/05 6:00pm

Hiei wanted to take a walk. He's been out for three hours. I miss him. Hm. I wonder...Oh well. I was thinking about something silly. Hiei would laugh at me. Lots of girls do this though, so...I want to...Nope. Can't. It's embarrassing. I told myself I would never do that. It's childish. But...I want to. Oh, well. So instead of Ariana Miyuki I would be...Never mind. I'm soooo embarrassed. It's silly. My best friends would never let me live it down. Especially if they read this. Chetara would brand me permanantly as...Never mind. I don't want to give her ideas. um...Blush Can't think of anything else to say. Well... I guess that's it for now.


	8. Chapter 8 Reikai Tantei

10/4/05 6:00pm

We received unwanted guests today. Guess who? The Reikai Tantei. The Spirit Detectives. The last people I wanted to add to the mix of confusion and chaos. Yup. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabaka were at my house. They "sensed" Hiei's energy here, I'm sure.I drove them away. That made them really suspicious. My parents were looking at me strangely. See, they posed as police officers with a search warrant. And demanded to search our house. I could tell who they were immeadiately because of Kurama's hair. Kuwabaka's hairstyle, and Yusuke's hairstyle. It actually looked more like two guys and a girl showed up to search our house today. My parents got totally suspicious when I refused to let them search my room. So did the Reikai Tantei. I said," Please, hold on a second." I went to Hiei. I told him what was going on and asked him what to do. He said, "Tell them no. They can't do anything." I said,"They can if they think I kidnapped you and are causing you bodily harm." Hiei said, "Tell them no." I went outside. "No," I said. "What?" The boys said. "I said no." My parents said, "Ari, why don't you let them? We have nothing to hide." I said, "They have to have probable cause to get a warrent to search our house. On what grounds are they searching our house?" My parents paused for a moment. "Why ARE you searching our house again?" "Uh..." The boys paused. They looked at each other. "We have other important business to attend to. I'm sorry for ruining your evening. Have a lovely day." Kurama said. As they were about to flee, I said, "Hey, officers?" They froze. "Yeah, What do you want now?" Yusuke snapped. "What're your names?" Instant freeze. Group freeze. No one moved. No one breathed. "Our names...?" Kuwabaka asked. "Yeah, you know, what people call you. I thought you at least had to know your name to be a police officer. If not much more." I said. "Uh...Officer...Uh...John!" Kuwabaka said. I smothered a grin. "Right. Officer John...?" "Smith." Yusuke elbowed him. "I see. Officer John Smith. And yours?" I turned to Yusuke. "Uh...Officer..." I waited patiently. "Uh..." "He's Officer Jin Tsukai." Kurama stepped in. "Ah. So...your...japanese?" I asked pointedly. "His father's side was." Kurama said. Kurama is a smooth lier. It's funny, you would think Yusuke and Kuwabara would be better but I've never met a better lier before. All I can say is that he fooled my parents twice over. "And your name...?" "Officer Kuro Kifujin." "Your name means Black...lady?" "Yes..." He seemed surprised that I knew what that meant. "It's a cruel family joke." "Ah...so...you're japanese as well?" "Full blooded Japanese." "Neither of you look japanese." I pointed out. If looks could kill, Yusuke and Kuwabara would've killed me. "That was a joke." Kurama said. "Sumimasen for not seeing the humor in it." They paused. "By the way, what was a joke? Your name or you being japanese?" Kurama paused. "Um..." My parents watched me pick them apart at the badly sown seams. Ha. They can't sow. Anyway, they lied there way out of there...horribly. My parents were proud of me because they thought that I had kept the house safe from "those people" as they say. They don't know that I did that to keep my hot bishie boyfriend from being taken away. I would fight tooth and nail over him. Well, I've got to attend to Hiei . He's giving me looks.


	9. Chapter 9 More Reikai Tantei

10/4/05 7:00pm

We're going for a walk. We're actually walking right now, but I packed along a notebook. Hiei gets annoyed when I document everything that goes on w/ him. He was getting annoyed with me in general until I remedied that. It's amazing what a single kiss can do. Hiei, of course, tree hopped and I had to walk. It seems Hiei is destined to leave me because, guess who I just saw? The Reikai Tantei. Hiding in my woods. They haven't noticed us yet. I asked Hiei what he wanted to do. Hiei was silent. Hiei said, "Can I go see them?" I said, "Of course. Go ahead." Hiei snuck up behind them and...They almost killed him. Apparently, they were on high guard and were afraid someone was going to attack them. And, once they realized it was Hiei it was all between friends. All in fun and games. They laughed once. Well, I made the mistake of laughing hysterically when I saw how the powerful, tough, masculine Reikai Tantei reacted to being scared. Kuwabaka screamed loudly, like a girl, Kurama jumped at least three feet in the air, Yusuke fired off a reflex shot, screaming. It missed Hiei by a...foot maybe. It was soo close to hurting him. I couldn't stand it. I hit the ground laughing. Hiei shot me a dark look. "What are you laughing at, Ari?" He asked me darkly. "Your friends," I choked out. "They're so very tough and masculine." Hiei was still in a mood from almost being beheaded so he didn't laugh. I was laughing so hard, I cried. Let's say, I didn't get off on a good foot with them.

10/4/05 7:15pm Part 2

When I quit laughing, I apologized to them and introduced myself properly. "Gomen. Um...My name's Ariana Miyuki. I prefer Ari. I already know your names so you don't have to introduce yourselves." They looked at me. "Are you the one who kidnapped Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Ugh...Kidnapping's such a harsh word. Not kidnapped. Borrowed w\o asking." I grinned. "How did you do that?" Kuwabaka asked. (I hate his guts! And Hiei knows this.) "She used a..." Hiei started, then forgot what it was called. "I used a tranquillizer dart." I finished. "Wait! You used a tranquillizer dart on Hiei, and then kidnapped him?" Kurama asked. "Not KIDNAPPED. Borrowed him w/o asking." "Hiei, you're going to let her talk about you like that?" Kuwabaka asked. "...Hn." Hiei said. "Ari, are we going home soon?" The boys facevaulted and sweatdropped in disbelief. "W-wait Hiei. Does this mean you're not going to come back w/ us? You're going to stay with a human girl who kidnapped you?" Yusuke asked. "..." Hiei said. "Hiei, you know you can leave and go with them at any time." I said. "...Hn.Yes." He said. "I know." "...Are you going to go? You can go. No pressure. If you want to, go." Hiei looked in my eyes to see if I was lying, I think. I'm not sure. "..." I think he was torn. He really wanted to go with his friends, but didn't want to leave me. Suprisingly. The team looked at us funny. "I think your friends need you, Hiei." "What about you?" He asked. I had nothing to say. His friends didn't say anything. They couldn't because they were...choking, I think. I decided to be cheerful. I thought it would make him feel better. "Well, you'll just have to come visit me sometime. And often." I said, cheerfully. "You sound like Botan." He growled. I laughed. "Bingo!" The team and Hiei cringed. I laughed wickedly. "Stop." Hiei asked. "Ok." I nodded. "I'll be sure to stock up on sweet snow, jelly beans, popcorn, and potato chips when you come over." "Get Lays." Kuwabaka laughed hysterically at that. "Wait, guys. Before you guys go back home, can a friend of mine meet you all?" Hiei snapped to attention, "Not Arika." Kuwabaka continued to laugh. "No, not Arika. Chetara." "The girl who's obsessed with Kurama?" "Yes. My best friend." I said pointedly. "She won't...attack me or anything will she?" Kurama asked. "I've been there and would prefer not to go back there." "No. She'll probably pass out from excitement." I grinned. "If she doesn't than she might. I would distance myself if I were you." Kurama nodded. "Stay here." I said. "I'm coming." Hiei said. "I would stay here, Hiei. You haven't talked to your friends in weeks." He grunted, then nodded. I ran and called Chetara. Excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10 This is it

10/4/05 7:30pm Part 3

Chetara was over at my house in...5 minutes flat. It's funny because she lives at least 13 miles away. I dragged her out to the backyard to see them. "Come on." I said. She was so absolutely nervous. It was hilarious. I told her not to attack him or pass out, because if she ruined this meeting, there were no second chances. I brought her to the backyard. She met Kurama, and looked more nervous than I've ever seen her. It was funny. When Kuwabaka got near her, she growled at him. I thought she was going to attack Kuwabaka. (I admit it was tempting for me too) All in all, she did a fairly good job of meeting Kurama. He seemed interested instead of indifferent. I went over to Hiei. "You should come with us." He whispered. "I can't leave Chetara, and my family." I whispered. "You can come visit your family. And Chetara." Hiei said. "I would have to make..." Kuwabaka wandered over to where Chetara and I were standing. Chetara and I froze and stiffened. He got too close to us so we attacked him. We, together, beat the hell out of him.The fight continued until Kurama and Hiei stepped in and pulled the demonic girls off of Kuwabaka. Even then, the two girls struggled against their captors trying to continue to beat the hell out of Kuwabaka. (We hate him more than anything in the world. Except Martha Stewart. I hate Martha a little more than the Baka) Kuwabaka was covered in bruises because he couldn't fight girls. At least, that was his excuse. But he probably couldn't hurt us anyway. The boys noticed we were abnormally strong... for human girls. They noticed when they underestimated us and we broke away and broke Kuwabaka. Then, the boys, and Chetara gave me and Hiei looks when he started to drag me away into the forest. He was thinking about something.

10.4.05 7:45pm Part 4

Hiei threw me on the ground to start the conversation. He was angry. Then he said,"Ari, Why do you keep insisting I leave and go with them?" I didn't say anything. He bent down and made his face parallel to mine. "Ari, answer me. Why..." That was an opening. If that pose didn't cry out KISS ME nothing does. His voice trailed off as I kissed him. "Because, you'd probably be happier with them. You wouldn't be forced to sleep and hide in my closet. You'd get to do whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted." I whispered. "I already do." He smirked. I asked him, "...? Oh, really?" He smirked, "We'd better get back now. You really should come with me. Us." "I would if Chetara could come with me...Us." I smirked back at him. He gaped. "...Hn.Her? Come w/ us...?" I nodded. "We could get all the money we have saved up and start a new life." Hiei was stunned, although he didn't do a bad job of hiding it. "Really?" "Yeah. What could be better than running off w/ the Reikai Tantei?" I teased. Appearently, he took my words seriously.

10.4.05 7:45pm Part 5

The way he bent down and kissed me after that...He was thrilled and a little excited. My Hiei. Always hiding his feelings, but I know better. You couldn't tell he was excited by looking at him, but he was. Looks like I'm running away from home. We finally went back to the group. Everyone was looking at us funny. "Chetara, come here." She walked over to me. "Chetara, what do you think about moving?" "Moving?" "Yeah...some would call it running away from home..?" "Oh!" Then she got it. "Are you serious?" "Yes, absolutely." The boys were mystified. "No doubt in my mind." I said. "Yeah! I'm all in for it!" She was ecstatic. "Great! I'm going to need you." "Where to?" "Um... not sure. Yet." "Wait, you're going to run away from home?" Yusuke asked. "..." There was much silence from the knowing half of the group. Chetara, and Hiei didn't say a word."Thanks, guys. Don't everyone start explaining all at once now." I said w/ sarcasm. "Um..." I said. "Sort of." Hiei didn't say anything. "Think we can go w/ you guys?" "What?" Kuwabaka asked. "Do. You. Think. We. Can. Join. You. On. Your. Trip. Home?" I asked.(I purposefully murmured "Baka...") "Why?" "Why not?" "Because. We don't want to pack along a weak group of girls. Even if you did hurt Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "Ah. Well...Chetara, we'll just have to get a couple of plane tickets and fly down there by ourselves. Unsupervised." "You can't do that!" Yusuke yelled. "Why can't I? Whether you help us or not, we're going.The difference is if you help us, there's a better chance of us arriving in one piece." That gathered a huge silence from them. "I'll go w/ you Ari, doesn't matter if they do or not." Hiei said. "I will too." Kurama said. "What?" Yusuke said. "Well, let's go get us some money, Chetara. We're 16, and going to Japan with the coolest people in the world!" And that, is the perfect opening line for a sequal.


	11. Chapter 11 Plane trip to Japan

**October 10, 2005 8:00pm**

**Hello Diary,**

**I'm back! It's been a whirlwind the last couple of days getting money for plane tickets and getting everything important together. This is still my diary and Chetara and I are sooo excited to go on our plane trip to Japan. With Hiei and Kurama, of course. That just makes it all the better. I'm so excited. Chetara keeps talking about what she's going to do when she gets there. We're 5 days from getting on the airplane w/ Hiei and Kurama and flying to Japan! Never been this excited. Signing out,**

**Ariana Miyuki**

**October 15, 2005 5:30 A.M.**

**Hello Diary,**

**Today's the day. My parents bought me a powerbook to make up for my TV, VCR, PS2, and stereo blowing up. So, now I can type what's going on no matter where I am. When we boarded the airplane, we were sitting next to a girl named Ashley. She said to call her Ash. Hiei and Kurama were behind us somewhere. Chetara is over excited for what's ahead of us. Ash is really nice. Turns out she's headed for the exact same place we are. Exact same town and everything. Chetara was wound up and chattered a million miles a minute to her. All credit to Ash though. She did her best to listen and follow her. And tried to get a word in occasionally. Once we were moving Kurama came up and told us Hiei was airsick. "Ari, Hiei's airsick." He said. "Oh!" I said. "Excuse me, Ash." I got up and followed Kurama to the airplane bathroom where Hiei was bent over it throwing up. "Poor Hiei." Hiei tried to smile at me but it was broken by his throwing up. Signing out, I have to take care of Hiei.**

**Ari**

**October 15, 2005 6:30A.M.**

**Hello Diary,**

**Hiei eventually stopped throwing up. He fell asleep in my lap now though. Chetara switched places with Hiei. Ash thinks it looks cute the way he's sleeping like that. It is...kind of, Ish. I'm talking to Ash about our favorite anime cartoon. Ash mentioned how he looks just like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. I said, "Yes. He looks just like him. I noticed that from the start." She said, "My favorite character is Youko Kurama. He's soo cute." I said, "I used to think so, but not anymore. I like Hiei now." She laughed. "I can tell by your choice in guys." She pointed to Hiei. Chetara, one or two rows back, snickered. Only she, Hiei, and Kurama would find this funny. "Actually, this IS Hiei. I kidnapped him." I said. Ash was interested. "Really?" "Yes. I put a story on internet about it...?" "OH! I read that! Hello Diary?" "Yes!" I said, relieved SOMEONE knew about my story. "I loved that story!" Ash laughed. "This is the sequal." I laughed. We've been talking forever. She fell asleep and...**

October 15, 2005 8:30A.M.

The baka onna fell asleep at the keyboard. Ari's got the imprint of a bunch of keys on her cheek and she drooled on the keyboard. Her friend's asleep too. Ash, or something. Chetara and Kurama are asleep too. They've leaned toward each other and they've got their heads together. It's funny too. Not as funny as Ari, though.

Hiei

**October 15, 2005 10:00am**

**Hello Diary,**

**I did not drool on my keyboard! He's imagining that. He said, "Liar. Did too." "Did not!" I can't believe Chetara and Kurama slept like that. They still are. They don't move much when they're asleep. It's really cute! Don't tell her I said that. I got my camera and took a picture. And digital camera pictures. Lots. That's going on my Christmas cards. Hiei said he asked someone to take a picture of me drooling on my keyboard and he has a picture of it. I'm going to look. Hold on. **

**Ari**

**October 15, 2005 10:10am**

**Hello Diary,**

**Ok, so what? I was asleep when it happened. I was almost unconscience, I was so tired. I'm going to use the bathroom.**

**Ari**

October 15, 2005 10:10am

She did drool on the keyboard. I've got a picture of it. I knew she'd deny it when it came down to it. She looks kind of cute when she pouts like that, though. What isn't cute is the picture of her drooling on the powerbook. That looks bad. It is kind of funny, though. I'm keeping it. I'm having Ari's friend, Ash, type this for me because I'm so slow at typing. She's coming back.

Hiei

**October 15, 2005 10:10am**

**Hello Diary, **

**So what if he's got a picture of that? I've got a pic of him asleep in my lap. Ash took it. Chetara just woke up and realized how she'd been asleep. Kurama woke up when she did and he wasn't embarrassed at all. Kurama woke up and he smiled at her, and yawned. Well, at least he won't be upset when I put that on my christmas cards.**

**Ari**

**October 15, 2005 10:30am**

**Hello Diary,**

**I was wrong. Kurama didn't know I'd snapped like a hundred pictures of that. That's why he wasn't embarrassed. When I said something he got a little worried. When I said I wanted to put that on my christmas cards, he freaked out. "Let me see those pictures, please." I showed them to him. "Ah...Please don't. Please." Seems Kurama was embarrassed. "If my mother found or seen any of those cards..." Ah. Not embarrassed then. I grinned. "I'll send the picture of Hiei and me to my family." Ash laughed. "When you go home, your parents are going to kill you, you know." "Yeah, I know. That's what makes the whole game fun." I laughed. Logging off for now. If anything happens, I'll be back.**

**Ari**

October 15, 2005 11:00am

She walked away from the...um...notebook? Powerbook! I'm so bored. Never ride in an airplane. Ever. For any reason. Chetara wants to know what I'm doing with Ari's powerbook and I told her I'm making an entry. She wants to make one now. I said Fine, Baka Onna.

Hiei

October 15, 2005 11:10am

Hey. This is Chetara. I took over Ari's powerbook to make an entry in her diary. I don't remember what I wanted to write in here. Oh, yeah. I'm going to do what Ari's doing. I'm going to take that picture with Kurama and send it to my family in America. Just to irritate them. It isn't what it looks like but that's what makes it prime material to send to my parents. Ari's picture is alot worse. Hiei showed me the picture of Ari drooling into her powerbook, and I sent it to everyone on her e-mail address list. And told them to send it to their friends. I'm so mean.

Chetara Kioke

October 15, 2005 11:20am

I wanted to make an entry in here as well. This is Kurama. This flight is getting quite a bit involved in blackmail. Hiei is blackmailing Ari with that one picture, Chetara sent that horrible picture to all of Ari's friends, Ari took those pictures of Chetara and I, and Ari had Ash take a picture of Hiei sleeping in her lap. It seems our flight was full of photo opportunities. I'm the only one smart enough to stay out of it. Perhaps I'll take that camera so no more opportunities arise. There. That ends that. I'll hide this entry for awhile.

Kurama

**October 15, 2005 11:35am**

**Hello Diary,**

**My camera disappeared. It's gone. Chetara and Hiei claim they don't know where it is. But someone had to take it. No one knows what happened to it. I got up in a hurry a few minutes ago and tripped and fell into Hiei's lap earlier. It was embarrassing. For both of us. Well, good thing my camera's gone.**

**Ari**

October 15, 2005 11:55am

That is the last and only picture I'm going to take. I simply couldn't help it. When Ari tripped and fell face first into Hiei's lap, I simply had to have a picture for my own blackmail later. I had to take the picture. I'm storing it on a floppy disk in my backpack. It will absolutely be worth all of the trouble it will cause in the future.

Kurama


	12. Chapter 12 Fat man, blackmail, drugged

**October 15, 2005 12:00pm**

**I want to put an entry in here. This is Ash. Everyone is taking blackmail pictures on this flight. And Kurama, Don't think I didn't see you take that picture of Ari when she tripped. That is terrible, Kurama. You guys are all so mean...I love it! This flight is so much fun. **

**Ash**

**October 15, 2005 12:30pm**

**Hello Diary,**

**KURAMA had MY camera! And he took a picture of me tripping! He's got it on a FLOPPY DISK! Chetara SENT that picture of me DROOLING to all the people on my e-mail list. I have everyone from Arika to my ALGEBRA TEACHER ON THAT LIST! There were at least 30 close people on that list! And 30 unclose people! I think I'm going to go die now. Excuse me.**

**Ari**

**October 15, 2005 12:35pm**

**Forget dying. I just realized if I die I'm opening the way for another girl to claim Hiei and I'm not EVEN going to give him up yet. I've already gotten 15 e-mails about my picture. Note to self: KILL Chetara.**

**Ari**

October 15, 2005 12:50pm

Ari is really upset. I'm not sure why. The picture wasn't that bad. I've never seen her like this, except that time with Arika when Arika started telling me all of Ari's personal secrets. Only that time Ari was really mad. Now, she's just freaking out. Someone has to calm her down. I know how to do it, but... Desperate times need desperate things or something. Kurama uses that expression alot.

Hiei

October 15, 2005 1:30am

Ari and Hiei have been gone a REALLY long time. I wonder what they're doing? I might have an idea but...I doubt it.

Chetara

**October 15, 2005 2:00pm**

**I feel a lot better now. I still can NEVER show my face in my hometown again but...It was worth it. I guess. Hiei always makes me feel better. No matter what. What happened was he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on." He dragged me into the bathroom and said, "Go." I said, "What?" "Take all of your emotions and say one word to explain each emotion." I did so. The list went on and on. Finally he said,"Ok. Now, repeat them all back." I couldn't remember most of them. He said, "See? They're not that important then. You're getting worked up over nothing. You need to calm down." I did. We talked a little more, and just as he was about to kiss me, some fat guy knocked on the door yelling, "How long are you going to be in there? Get your clothes on!" That made me furious. I swung the door open. He jumped a foot in the air and jumped back. I guess the POSITIVELY DEMONIC look in my eyes scared him. Hiei said it did. The guy started talking about how young we were and as I walked away, I yelled, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, FAT MAN? YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER BEEN IN THAT SITUATION!" How I wish people would mind their own business. Everyone stared at me and Chetara, Ash, and Kurama were laughing. Hiei was too. Signing out,**

**Ari**

October 15, 2005 2:00pm

That was actually scary. Is that why Yusuke is so afraid of Kayko? Ari looked like an oni at that moment. So much like one, it actually scared ME. I wonder if ningen girls are actually oni's in disguise.

Hiei

October 15, 2005 2:00pm

Wow. Ari was beyond irate. It was funny the way she screamed at that guy. She nearly scared the poor man to death. I got the cam from Kurama and took a picture of that, too. She'll want to remember the time she screamed at the fat man on the airplane.

Chetara

**October 15, 2005 3:00pm**

**Everyone's asleep. Not surprised as all the good stuff is over with. I'm going to take a nap too. We have a 36 hour flight ahead. I noticed Ash has a crush on Kurama too. So, it's like a girl war. At least Hiei is all mine. (He's asleep now.) The plane is so quiet. The attendant is getting so sick of me. I've had her come over here a million times. She's thinking, "Are you ever going to go to sleep?" I'm a bit worried that she's going to spike my drink. I doubt she would do that thou**

October 15, 2005 5:00pm

Weird. Ari fell asleep at the laptop again. Only difference is she's been asleep for 2 hours. Wonder how long she's going to sleep? She's sleeping like the dead. We can't wake her up. No one can.

She'll wake up eventually.

Hiei

October 15, 2005 7:00pm

Ari still hasn't woken up. She WON'T wake up. We've tried everything. The flight attendant seems in a good mood, though. I wonder why. Oh, well. Ari's still sleeping like the dead.

Chetara


	13. Chapter 13 Alone time on the airplane

**October 16, 2005 6:00am**

**The flight attendant spiked my drink! The yahumishi! I cannot believe that! I should sue for endangering the life of a child! You cannot give a child sleeping drugs! Hiei thinks I'm crazy for thinking the flight attendant spiked my drink. I know that worthless yahumishi did it! Chetara is in the halfway between believing and not, Ash believes me, and Kurama doesn't. So...Until Chetara decides it's a split decision. I know I'm not eating or drinking anything she gives me. She could have killed me. **

**Ari**

**October 16, 2005 8:00am**

**I switched places with Ari and Hiei. Now, Ari is on the inside, Hiei's in the middle and I'm on the end. It's a good place to be, I suppose. I didn't want to look out the window anyway. Airsick. Anyway, Hiei and Ari are talking. Whispering, actually. It's funny how they fell in love. It all started with Ari kidnapping Hiei and keeping him in her closet! It's funny how true love originated from her kidnapping him. I think so, anyway. They're trying to figure out how to get rid of the armrest. I'm going to help.**

**Ash**

October 16, 2005 8:15am

With Ash's help they removed the armrest and now they're sitting together. They're practically sharing one seat. I got a picture of that too. They're busy looking out the window. Hiei, appearently got over his airsickness. Ash is right though. Their story is really funny. She KIDNAPPED him and now they love each other. If anyone kidnapped me, I'd hate them forever.

Chetara

October 16, 2005 8:30am

It is amazing the changes Hiei has went through since he met Ari. Ari has almost completely bound him to her will. It's not like she's controlling him but if she asks him to jump, he asks her how high. And it goes the other way as well. If Hiei wants something, Ari gets it or does it for him. Normally if anyone kidnapped Hiei, he'd be swearing revenge but now...He doesn't want any form of revenge on Ari. Perhaps a little because of that picture he took of Ari drooling on her powerbook. Which, that picture was pretty funny, as far as that goes.

Kurama

October 16, 2005 2:00pm

They've been sitting there whispering for 5 and a half hours. Their positions have changed a little, but not much. Only difference is now Hiei has his arms around Ari. You would think they'd have to move. Get up and stretch, or something. But, no. They're just sitting there. Eventually, that would hurt. A little, if anything. I wonder what they're talking about. Kurama said that they are only concentrating on each other so if it did hurt they wouldn't notice. Ash is watching them. Its hard not to, We are too. I asked Kurama, "Wasn't Hiei airsick yesterday? Now he's looking out the window." He said, "Yes, but Hiei may be looking out the window but he's not seeing what's out there. He's concentrating on Ari instead of the window." I realized he was right. Hiei was looking at the window but wasn't looking through it.

Chetara

**October 16, 2005 2:10pm**

**The flight is getting boring now. Ari is staring out the window with Hiei. He's the ONLY thing on her mind right now. I bet I could sing opera and she wouldn't notice. Chetara and Kurama are talking. I think I'd better step in now. I don't want them to get too close w/o me. I wish Ari would snap out of it so I could talk to her. I took her powerbook from her lap and she didn't notice. That's really funny. I took it, used it, gave it to Chetara who gave it to Kurama who gave it back to Chetara who gave it to me to give back to Ari. But, I'm writing in it so they'll have to get over it. **

**Ash**

October 16, 2005 2:40pm

They're still sitting there whispering. I simply don't see how they can do that. If the pain from restlessness doesn't get them, they will eventually run out of things to talk about. I wonder what it'd take to wake them out of their stupor. Perhaps we should try it.

Kurama

**October 16, 2005 3:00pm**

**Hello Diary,**

**I'm back. If you listened to everyone's comments, you'd get the wrong impression of the situation. We were not in a stupor. We were having a conversation. A long conversation, as it happened. I'm sure you're wanting to know what ended the conversation, right? I'm good, that's how I know that. I had to pee. I said, "I have to pee." He said, "Hold it in.""I have been holding it in, Hiei." "Fine..." Hiei said. He sounded a little upset that I broke the conversation. When I got back, EVERYONE kept talking to me. Chetara and I had a conversation about peanuts. Kurama and I talked about my laptop. Ash and I discussed Yu Yu Hakusho. I asked everyone what was up. That's when I discovered the time. I didn't believe them at first. But when I asked the horrible flight attendant what time it was she said, "Three o' clock. Have you decided to join us here on the airplane now?" That was the only time I've EVER hit a woman in an airplane.**

**Ari**


	14. Chapter 14 Fangirls and Fanboys

October 16, 2005 3:30pm

I cannot believe Ari punched the flight attendant! She just reared back and WHAM! The woman crumpled to the ground. It was funny because the woman was twice Ari's age. Ari just knocked her out. When the people on the airplane asked why she did it, she said, "That woman was being rude to me! I payed for this flight and I get drugged by the flight attendant and treated badly on the flight I payed one hundred dollars for." That stirred up everyone. No one would drink or eat anything the flight attendants brought after that. For the rest of the flight. The whole three hours. Worthless baka ningens. If the flight attendant was going to poison you, she would've done it already.

Hiei

**October 16, 2005 6:00pm**

**It's time to get off the plane now. I'm so excited. (In this story everyone speaks english) It's time to get off the plane now. I'm so excited. Chetara is excited too. So's Ashley. Ashley's going to spend the year at her japanese grandmother's house. (Don't ask) We're getting off the plane now. Bye.**

**Ari**

**October 16, 2005 6:20pm**

**I love Japan already! The people here are so nice and friendly. There is all sorts of fun stuff to look at and do down here. Hiei seems to be in a bad mood ever since we got off the airplane. I don't know why.**

**Ari**

The reason she's having so much fun is because from the moment she got off the airplane, boys swarmed around her. I had to make a territorial claim on her in front of those boys. Then I told them to get lost. Ari said to relax, but since I got here, I've had to protect what is mine. There's no room to relax because I've got to constantly prove she's mine. And make territorial claims.

Hiei

**Hiei's stressing it a little. There wasn't a swarm of boys. After Hiei made his "territorial claim" I told them Ash was single. They then swarmed Ashley. Even w/o Hiei's "territorial claim" I would've turned them down. All of them. Even that really cute redhead. Hiei is better by much. Hiei said he wanted to go back to my closet in America. He said he had more control over me there. But, this way, I get kissed by Hiei every 10 minutes. Like I said, I love Japan.**

**Ari**

Japan is pretty fun. When we stepped off the plane, Ari, Ashley, and I were mobbed by a gaggle of boys. Kurama was mobbed by a bunch of girls. That made me and Ashley mad. We were too busy getting rid of Kurama's fangirls to spend time with our new fanboys. Japan is pretty fun. Hiei forcibly made Ari's fanboys go away. He kissed her, and attacked the boys that got too close. She sicced the boys on Ashley who was too busy with Kurama's fangirls. Then the fanboys and the fangirls got together and left us alone.

Chetara

**I cannot believe Ari told those fanboys that. I had to fight those fangirls off of Kurama, who will be mine. And deal with those fanboys. That one was cute, though. I gave him my grandma's number and sent the rest packing. Japan isn't so bad. It's better than I thought it would be. It was funny what Hiei did to Ari's fanboys before Ari sicced 'em on me. Hiei kissed Ari and then attacked her fanboys.**

**Ashley**

Japan is just like I left it. Screaming fangirls. Only the crowd was three times it's normal size because there were fanboys too. I've had my share of those as well. This is why I like America instead of Japan. No fangirls or fanboys. It seems Hiei hates fanboys and fangirls too.

Kurama

**10/16/05 5:00pm**

**I got Hiei a cellphone! It looks awesome. He said he guessed he would use it. I hope he does.**

**Ari**

**10/16/05 7:00pm**

**Kurama said his mother wouldn't mind housing us temperarily. We need to find a place to stay soon. We're going to have to get jobs and enroll in the local high school. Woo, fun. Then, there's Genkai. Kurama said she lives in an old temple with Yukina in Maikai. He said we could go there and get homeschooled and learn to fight there. It doesn't sound like a bad idea, really. If you ask Yusuke though, you're better off getting a job. If we take that option, we don't have to get jobs, but we still have to work. And, I get to meet Hiei's sister in person! But, she can't know that so...Oh, and I have to put up with the baka. Kuwabara will come by often. Hm. Chetara says that we should do that. I agree. We need to get Genkai to agree too. We're staying at Kurama's for the night. Gotta go.**

**Ari**


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting Genkai, and the Baka

**10/17/05 6:00am**

**We're going to meet Genkai now. Kurama said that was a wise decision. Kurama, Chetara and I are there now. Gotta go.**

**Ari**

**10/17/05 7:00am**

**Genkai agreed to allow us to live in her temple. We do have to do some work in exchange for her services, though. But it'll be worth it. She's going to teach us to fight and house us until we need to go home. She seems fun, as far as that goes. She said one thing to me, alone. She said, "Your boyfriend isn't allowed here after 8:00pm." Now, how did she know that? Turns out the people from team Masho and one other team are here too. Jin, Chu, Rinku, and Touya. **

**Ari **

It's going to be pretty cool staying at Genkai's. We will be assigned chores to do and in exchange for that we'll learn to fight and have a place to stay. It's going to be easy and fun. I can't wait for our first lesson. It turns out there are other people staying at Genkai's too. Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku.

Chetara

**10/17/05 7:30am**

**I asked Genkai how she knew I had a boyfriend. She said don't worry about it. But it's in my nature to be curious. She knew somehow. I asked her if she knew who he was. She said, "No. But I'd better never catch anyone other than Chetara in your bedroom after 8:00pm. Remember that." I agreed to that. I met Yukina. She was really nice and polite and I returned the favor. She's really nice and pretty. I see why the baka is smitten with her. I'd better start work on my chores. **

**Ari**

**10/17/05 2:00pm**

**I finished my chores and then Hiei showed up. Yukina said, "Hello Hiei-san. What are you doing here?" Hiei didn't say anything at first. Then he said, "Here to visit." I walked into the sitting room. The other people wanted to know who he was here to visit. Chetara commented, "Ari's in the other room." Genkai gave her a weird look. I said, "Hiei!" Hiei looked at me and smiled a really small smile. I shoved my laptop at the first person and hugged him. Everyone in the room was stunned. "I wondered when you were gonna get here." "Yeah, about that. Just a little trouble." Hiei commented. "Nothing really bad happened. Mukuro wanted to know where I'd been for a month and a half." "Ooh." I said. I took my laptop and we walked to the door. We went for a really long walk and talked about my new home. **

**Ari**

**10/17/05 3:30pm**

**I just returned from the walk with Hiei. Everyone was acting weird when I got back. Except Chetara. I asked them, "What's up?" Jin said, "You're dating Hiei?" I said, "Yes." "Congratulations!" Yukina said. "Thanks!" I said. "How'd you manage to pull that off?" Touya asked. "Uh..." I couldn't tell them. NO WAY. I couldn't say, I kidnapped him. "Long story." I said. "What happened, little sheila?" Chu asked. He sounded drunk. "We wanna know." "I..." I faltered. Oh, forget it. "I kidnapped him." That caused a reaction. First everyone froze. "What?" Then they started laughing. "No way." I let them think whatever they wanted after that. Solved my problem. **

**Ari**

**10/18/05 10:00am**

**Hiei just got here. When he got here, Rinku said, "Did Ari really kidnap you?" Hiei got mad at me. "You TOLD them?" That caused a group freeze. "They didn't believe me until you backed up my statement." I pointed out. Hiei realized I was right. He was still mad, though. Chetara just laughed at us. You could see everyone going over my story I'd told them yesterday. Yukina came by, and saved me. "Hello Hiei-san." Hiei was silent then he said, "Hn." Yukina walked away. **

**Ari **

**11:00am**

**There was a knock at the door. Guess. I'll give you three. . Did you get it? It was the baka. "Yukina, my love! I missed you so much!" Hiei had forgiven me by this time and we exchanged glances. Yukina said, "Hello, Kazuma. How are you?" He said, "Much better now, Yukina, my love!" I asked Hiei, "Can I barf now?" He snickered. Kuwabara walked into the main room. "Hey, Hiei. Hey everyone!" Kuwabara said. Then he saw Chetara and I. "What're THEY doing here?" Yukina walked in. "That's Ari and Chetara. They're staying at the temple." "I know who they are Yukina, my love." He glared at us. I knew why he was mad. We had made Hiei and Kurama follow us up here. "Hey, nice to see you too, Kuwabaka." I said. He got red in the face. He couldn't hit me. First, his precious goddess Yukina was there. Second, he had some sort of chivalry thing going. Hiei, Touya, Chetara, Chu, Touya and Jin snickered. Chetara sat on the couch. She watched the baka carefully. "Let's go for a walk, Yukina, my love." Baka said. "Come on, Yukina, love." "Sure, Kazuma." Yukina started to walk towards the door. He held the door for Yukina. As he was about to leave, I said, "I hate him SO much." He yelled, "The feeling is mutual." Rinku said, "I hate him too." I leaned sideways a little and whispered, "You can go." Hiei nodded. He left. "Oy! Where's 'e goin'?" Jin asked. "He had to go." I said simply. "Mukuro." "That's 'oo bad." He said in his accent.(Those Irish are sooo cute. They even SOUND cute) **

**Ari **


	16. Chapter 16 Training and IMing

**10/19/05 5:00pm**

**Genkai actually started training us. Yusuke was right. He said, "You're going to Genkai's to train? Why not just throw your soul into hell now?" It would be a lot less painful that way. This is torture and she can't show us how to do it because she gave Yusuke all of her energy, she said. So it's trial and error. Hiei showed up and I couldn't even see him since I was training. Grr!**

**Ari**

6:00pm

Ari fell asleep in front of the keyboard and so I took it. I got online...who thought there would be a signal in Maikai? But, anyway, I got online. I got on Ari's MSN because all the good ppl are on her MSN. Kurama was on and so was Ash. Kurama IM-ed me, thinking I was Ari. He said, "Hello, Ari. How are you and Hiei?" I IM-ed him back and said, "This is Chetara, Ari's asleep." He said, "Oh. How are you ?" Ash IM-ed me too. She said, "Hello!" I said, "Hi. This is Chetara." I started to talk to them both until I was too tired to talk anymore and I signed out.

Chetara

**10/20/05 5:00pm**

**More training. I'm exhausted. Sooo tired. I wonder why Chetara isn't as tired as I am. Still haven't seen Hiei, even though he showed up. He's probably seriously getting on Mukuro's bad side. Always taking off to visit someone she doesn't know...**

**Ari**

**5:30pm**

**Hiei showed up! Yay! He woke me up, and asked me how was training. He was smirking at me. I think he understood when **

**I hit him. In the face. He took a few steps back and growled at me. Then I grabbed my laptop and ran to my room. He chased me all the way there. Then, I hid. He found me, though. - Can't say that was a bad thing...cuz then he kissed me. Yay! **

**Ari **

6:20pm

I grabbed her laptop and took it since she was obviously busy with Hiei. She's got 1hr and 40min left with him before he has to go. I got online again and Kurama was on. He was studing for an Algebra test that he has. Honestly, who studies online for school? I talk to people and look up whatever looks cool. We started talking about Algebra. This was some of our conversation.

Chetara says:

1/2n -2 or 2n-2 6+n ?

Shuichi says:

n -1 or n-4 n ... (OOC: Uh...I think...)

Chetara says:

Right.

Shuichi says:

- Thank you.

Chetara says:

For what? You're doing it all.

Shuichi says:

For everything. You're a big help, Chetara.

Chetara says:

Shuichi says:

- I have to go now. Goodbye, Chetara.

...Then he logged out. What can I say to something like that? I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

Chetara

**7:30pm**

**Hiei has to go now! Nooo! cries loudly The old hag said no boyfriend in the room after 8:00... cries Hiei said he'd be back tomorrow. I guess that's ok then. He kissed me goodbye and left through my window. I read Chetara's entry and I KNEW her and Kurama would hit it off. I'm just a bit surprised Kurama had to make the first move and Chetara didn't even respond to it. shakes head **

**Ari **

7:45pm

What is Ari talking about? She is mental if she thinks Kurama hit on me! I don't know what she got out of that but I sure didn't see where Kurama made a move! I still don't!

Chetara

**10/21/05 5:00pm**

**I got online. First thing that happened was Kurama popped up asking who was online. I said that it was Ari and he said, "Oh." Just like that. I asked him about his test and he said he aced it. I'm not surprised. After a few minutes of polite conversation I said that I was going to get off now and that I would have Chetara get on...He cheered up immeadiately. He went from, "I passed the test with a low A-" To... "Oh, you have to get off? That's too bad. Chetara's going to get on, right? " I said yes and got off. I made Chetara get on. Not that that was tough when I told her Kurama was on.**

**Ari**

5:05pm

I got online again. Kurama's on and I just started talking to him. He passed his algebra test of course, and he just mentioned...meeting his mother? Hold on.

Chetara says:

So, how are things out there in the real world?

Shuichi says:

They're fine. They seem to be better here than where you are. My mother's been asking about the girl I've been talking to online lately. So I told her about you and she now wants to meet you.

Chetara says:

What?

Shuichi says:

She wants to know if you could come over for dinner sometime. Of course, if you did come over, you'd have to meet my stepbrother and stepfather. My stepbrother's name is Shuichi also. They all want to meet you.

Chetara says:

...Oh. Are you serious?

Shuichi says:

Would you mind joining my family for dinner sometime? Sometime soon.

Chetara says:

Well, um...sure. When would be a good time?

I waited until we'd gotten all the details worked out before I screamed.

Chetara

**6:00pm**

**Is she crazy? Kurama just asked her to dinner with his family and she waited to scream? (sigh) Honestly, I'll never understand her. Anyway, Hiei's here! Yay! **

**X's and O's (only for Hiei, though, sorry. )**

**Ari**


	17. Chapter 17 Uh oh

A/N:...Guess what? I finally updated. I have like one chapter left that I've written. I may or may not write more after this... I really need to, I suppose. But I am the laziest authoress in the world. Also, if you like this story, read like YYH Whose Line. It's like 1000 times better, I promise.

--------------------------------------------------

7:55pm

Hiei has to leave now. Grr. That baka old crone! Why does Hiei have to leave? I don't want him to leave. I told him that about a thousand times. Everytime he said, "I know. I don't want to leave yet, either, but I have to. Mukuro is getting frustrated with me and I just have to go." I sighed and told him ok, but that I love him. He looked taken back. He told me good night and left. I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong. Something bad.

X's and O's (only for Hiei, though)

Ari

10/22/05

5:00pm

Hiei came back again today. And I asked him about yesterday, and he wouldn't answer me. -.-' I can't figure out what I did yesterday, besides saying I love you. Hm...wait, is that it? That was the first time I've ever SAID it, but I've thought it about a thousand times, and I thought he knew. I guess he didn't and I scared him a little. Well, I only have three hours left with him today, so bye.

X's and O's (only for Hiei)

Ari

5:15pm

She did not scare me, alright? She just...threw me off a little. It was a surprise to hear her say it just like that. Three words I've never heard said to me like that, and words I've never said to anyone. It felt weird, kind of. Most demons never hear or say those words in their lifetimes, and I am one of those...until yesterday. And they're just too awkward to say back to her, whether I feel that way or not.

Hiei

8:30pm

Well, Hiei left, and I stumbled across his last entry. I had no clue he felt like that...I know that I love him so very much, but what I'm wondering is if he'll ever say those words back to me. If he ever can.

Ari

_9:30pm_

_Ouch. That sucks for Ari. Kurama and I need to do something for the two of them. Hm...like what? Oh, but yeah, I went to meet Kurama's family today. They're really nice, and pretty forgiving, as I wasn't very fluent in their language, or dinner rules. There's just too many to remember, but I did a fairly decent job of it. The dinner conversation went something like this, "So, Chetara. How did you and Shuichi meet? Was it online, or..." _

_"Oh, no, we met in person." I had to laugh there. "I actually live in America, and..." Kurama got a worried look on his face. Oops, I guess his family didn't know he'd went to America. "And...uh, I came here to learn about Japan's wonderful culture, and I ran into him at...school." _

_"Wow!" That was little Shuichi. "What's America like?" _

_I started explaining, saying that it wasn't that different from there to here. Japan's actually more modern than America, and this and that._

_So all in all, it turned out pretty good. _

_Chetara K._

10/23/05

6:00pm

What's Chetara think she's going to do?? Tie Hiei down and make him say, "I love you" ? That just infuriates me! She needs to stay out of it! I stormed off to my favorite place to think; a giant silver maple tree. It's Fall, so the leaves are silver and just so beautiful. I bumped into someone there, however. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I had declared.

"It's nothing!" She grinned, cheerfully. She was drawing the tree and the nearby river.

"Hey, that's pretty good." I grinned, sitting down next to her. Her drawing was impressive.

"Oh, thank you!" She grinned. "I'm Kaily." She was about 5' 4", (It was hard to tell when she was sitting) she had long brown hair, lavender eyes, and was wearing black and pink clothes, and black converse.

"Ari." I nodded. We talked for awhile, and I watched her work on her drawing. Soon, however I had to go, Hiei might have been waiting for me...

He wasn't.

Ari

_9:30pm_

_Ouch. That's harsh. I'm hiding this entry until this is all over; but I talked to Kurama, and we're trying to come up with something to help them..._

_Chetara K._

10/24/05

6:00pm

He's still not here. I went back to the tree, and Kaily was there. We laughed and talked about all sorts of things.

I told her about Hiei, and she frowned. "I wouldn't know what to do about that...I don't have a guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it, but I let it go. "Surely you have some idea about my problem?" I had whined.

"Demons don't like, or understand those words. Most of them don't, anyway. It makes them uncomfortable, considering they don't love easy, or even at all...I guess just keep saying it?" She suggested.

I guess that's all I can do.

AM

7:00pm

Yay!!! He was waiting for me! He was really quiet and withdrawn, but I hugged him really close anyway. He got agitated when I told him that I missed him and loved him...

I guess that's what it was, agitation, when he pushed me away.

AM

10:00pm

My clock on here says 10. Hiei left and I fell asleep at 8, as usual. That's not what's weird...Um...see, I don't know where I am. Some stone cell somewhere...? Chetara's here, too, and unconscious...How did this happen?

AM

_Midnight..._

_This is very, very bad. This guy just came and got Ari...This is really...Uh-oh, someone's comjaih_

6:ooam

Urgh. Ow...my whole body is screaming...feels like something-or someone-bit me...except my whole body feels like it's dying. I'm back in the cell now... Chetara's here, too...I think we might have been turned into demons...but what's the chances of that?

AM

later...

We were rescued...Horray! Ow. Appearently, we were part of some stupid demon scientist's project...Hiei killed him! I got to watch! Yay! Ow. I hurtttttttttttttttttt... Soooooooooooooo bad. But not as bad as that guy! Ow. Exclmation points hurt. alllot. Also anytinhg that involbves about...above the home h row of keys...I'm not o corres correcting those mistakes anymore. hurts my fingers ttoo much,,.

AM

Correction by Kurama

I'm re-writing Ari's last entry to where it's readable.

7:00 AM

We were rescued...Horray! Appearently, we were part of some stupid demon's science project. Hiei killed him, and I got to watch. Yay! I hurt, but not as much as that scientist. Exclaimation points hurt to type. Also anything above the home row of keys...I'm not correcting those mistakes anymore, it hurts my fingers too much.

AM

hour later.

whew, Ari's not kidding. this hurts a lot. a very lot. It feels like my fingers areg are going to fall off. take off that areg word, I screwed up... Anyway, we were...yeah, I;'ll let ari suffer to ecxplaing it. I'll let Ari suffer to explain it. oops.

CK

next

I hurt still... I'm just going to suffer to the point of readability...Anyway, from what I've heard, it was quite a scene. They had us tied down and were investigating us after we were expirimented on, and Hiei stormed in and just...Chink! He pulled his sword out and just split him down the middle...Of course I was unconsence. I'm not that lucky to have seen it... Anyway, I'm healing, it seems like my body was...put to the grindstone, or something. That's what Kurama said. He's been sticking around, to help Chetara. Hiei's been at my beck n call since I was...mutantgenated...or something.

Ari

next day.

Well, I'm feeling alot better now. I'm smarter. Faster. A HECK of alot prettier...I've definitely changed. I have cat ears!! YES! and a cute lil tail. That's what Hiei said anyway, when he was playing with it. Everyone's out and about again. Chetara's in another room, and I'm here, doing this. I think I was...opened? No. Freed. Yes. I was freed. Where I am now... is far beyond anything I could have reached otherwise. Except for that little tiny problem I've been having... I think we humans call it bloodlust?

Ari

6:00 pm

I've been doing alot of thinking lately. About me, my new form, about Hiei. About this new world. About blood...god, there's one subject I can't escape. But anyway, I've been thinking about Hiei and I. I know he's been at my beck and call since this event, but...he wasn't the best boyfriend before this, and he definitely isn't now. And then there's the Mukuro thing...I don't know if there's anything going on THERE or not... I just don't think we're meant to stand much longer. I'll tell him this once he gets back. He went back home to report to Mukuro.

Ari

8:00pm

...Uh-oh. First thing first, I did NOT mean to cut myself. I dropped and broke a drinking glass, and when I went to pick it up, I cut my hand. Deeply. I... uh... 'cleaned it out, happily' until Hiei showed up, and saw me licking a bloody wound on my hand. NOT a good way to start my conversation.  
"Hey, Hiei..." My mouth was full of skin, hand, and blood. It came out garbled.

"Ari...what are you doing?" Hiei said, calmly, looking horrified.

"I accidentally cleaned my..." I blinked. "Oops. I mean, I dropped my glass, and cut myself. Now I'm cleaning it..."

"Get your wrist out of your mouth." Hiei ordered. I shook my head. We got into a sort of scuffle, where in the end, Hiei RIPPED my wrist out of my mouth, causing it to start bleeding again. That's where I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Look what you did!!" I shouted, trying to squelch the bleeding. He looked taken back. "It had JUST stopped bleeding! You're such a jerk sometimes!"

I ran off then to another room, and tried to stop the bleeding all over again. He didn't come after me.

Ari


End file.
